1. Field of the Invention
The present invention concerns a writing device for a fountain pen.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Fountain pens have at one end two points separated by a slit. This slit has two functions: it confers the desired flexibility on the pen and it provides the writing nib with ink. For this purpose, the pen is applied to a feed unit which has several channels connected to the ink reservoir, disposed opposite the pen slit.
This slit is generally formed by cutting the nib with the aid, for example, of a grinding wheel or some other device of this type, after which the points of the writing nib are brought into contact with each other. Although the grinding wheels used in this technology are particularly fine, it is not possible, for mechanical reasons, to decrease the thickness of the wheels below a certain point which corresponds to a minimum slit width.
If this slit were too wide, there would be a serious drawback when the fountain pen was subjected to a shock or sudden jolt since the nib would be caused to vibrate by this jolt and would strike the film of ink brought from the reservoir by the feed channels. The ink would thus be driven out of the nib slit, causing numerous splashes on the external surface of the nib.
To reduce the width of the nib slit and thus reduce this disadvantage, one could make this slit by cutting the nib with shears, but this technique has the disadvantage of subjecting the nib to excessive distortion.